1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging for food products.
More particularly, the present invention relates to packaging for food products which are convertible to a cooking devices.
More specifically, the present invention relates to packaging for tacos which are convertible to taco preparing devices.
2. Prior Art
Since the decline of selling food products in bulk, packaging has become very important to the food product industry. Packages for food products come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, but all are intended to package a food product in a unit of a size acceptable to the consumer. These packages provide a convenient and sanitary means for distributing food products to the public. Newer and more convenient packages are continually being developed, using less expensive materials, providing easy opening packages, and providing attention-getting novelty to induce the consumer to purchase the food products. However, while packaging has made food products more convenient to the consumer, the majority are still simply a package which is discarded after opening. The food product must be prepared in a separate cooking device. This may be acceptable when traditional pots can be used for preparation, however when more exotic cooking devices are required the expense may be prohibitive.
Specific food products often require specialized packaging, to provide adequate protection to the food product. Specifically, this invention deals with tacos which traditionally are packaged in boxes which are semi-rigid to protect the integrity of the tacos. These boxes are generally discarded after opening, unless all the tacos are not used and are restored in the box. Tacos are a food which may be considered exotic when referring to the cooking devices used for preparation. While a taco may be prepared on a flat plate, its unique shape would require it to lay flat on one side. Because of its position, much of the filler material may fall out of the taco, and make preparation difficult. One side of the taco will get crisp, while the other side becomes soggy from oils running out onto the plate from the filler. This typically happens when a taco is heated in a microwave on a plate.
Specialized cooking utensils have been developed which will hold the taco in an upright position preventing filler from falling out. However, these devices are generally wire racks which cannot be used in microwave ovens. Also, the extra expense of a taco rack may make it unreasonable for someone who prepares tacos infrequently. One of the main purposes of packages for food products is to make the use of that food product more convenient for the consumer. While the current taco packages may make tacos more accessible to the consumer, they do not aid in preparation.
It will highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in packages for tacos.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a taco package which is convertible to a taco rack.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a convertible taco package which is microwave safe.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a taco package which is relatively inexpensive.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a taco package which is convertible into a taco rack which elevates the tacos
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a taco package which is convertible to a taco rack which may be used to store and cook tacos in an upright position.